First Names
by gingerotaku55215
Summary: Contains slight spoliers! Takes place during the Eight Precepts Arc in the manga! The title will make sense near the end of the story! They already have feelings for each other! Midoriya is still feeling down and is missing out on some fun time with friends. Todoroki decides to go check on him, wanting to cheer up the boy who has occupied his mind for the past few months. ONE SHOT.


A/N: This could be considered a bit of a spoiler since this takes place during the new Eight Precepts Arc from the manga of My Hero Academia so if you don't want any spoilers, I advise you don't read even though it's not spoiling much! I just recently got into My Hero Academia and I am so glad I did! It is definitely up there with my favorite anime/manga now! And TodoDeku is the best couple in this fandom in my opinion! So I made this gem! I hope you guys like it!

Once the classes for the day were over and all the students were back at the dorm, they all decided to get together in the common area. After all, they all finally had a free afternoon to spend together. No one was called in for their internship and luckily, no homework was assigned. So, Kirishima and Uraraka each went to the male and female dorms to gather up all their dormmates.

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was gathered in the common area. Even Bakugou and Todoroki were present. Once everyone was settled on the couches, chairs, and on the floor, the classmates began chit chatting about random things. Todoroki however, just watched everyone talk. As he scanned the room, listening to snippets of conversations, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. 

Shouto looked at Kirishima, "I thought Midoriya wasn't called in today for hero work?"

Kirishima stopped talking to Bakugou and his smile turned a frown, "Well, that's true..."

Shouto just looked even more puzzled, "So where is he?"

"When I told him we were all gonna hang out, he just smiled and said he was busy with something and didn't say anything else before closing the door..." Kirishima sighed and looked at the floor dejectedly.

Everyone in the group quieted down as they all listened to the exchange between Kirishima and Todoroki. 

Iida piped in, "Something was bothering him during lunch today...He didn't speak about it though..Remember Todoroki? I'm worried about him.." 

Shouto suddenly remembered how out of it Izuku had been during lunch, not eating his food until they pointed it out and how he had started to cry. It hurt and annoyed Shouto that he had completely forgotten about it. He should have remembered and tried harder to cheer up the green–haired teen. He stood up suddenly, "I'm going to check on him and try to get him to come here." 

"Tch, just let that asswipe be. If he wants to fucking mope like a loser, then let him!" Bakugou chimed in, arms crossed. He hissed in annoyance when Kirishima punched him upside the head, having noticed the deadly glare Shouto sent Bakugou's way.

Todoroki, feeling satisfied by the punch the explosive teen received, quickly left to check on his friend with the cheers of encouragement for Midoriya to feel better reaching his ears. Once the common rooms were left behind, he walked a bit slower, contemplating. What was he going to say? What kind of encouragement could he offer? Would he even be able to help at all? What if he made it worse? He sighed and shook his head a little, still walking. He was always analytical, but since when had he gotten like this? He couldn't help but think of all the times he'd seen Izuku mutter to himself like that, over thinking everything. Then his thoughts began to whirlwind into nothing but thoughts of the green-haired teen.

These past few months have been really life changing for him. At the root of all the change, Shouto was able to see Midoriya there, smiling brightly at him. He knew it himself, but he really liked the strange teen. Izuku didn't particularly stand out, but somehow he was still drawn to him and found himself opening up to the smaller teen. Todoroki just fell for Izuku and he fell hard. The problem was that he had no idea how to open up more than he already has and had no clue how to deal with other's emotions. He had never really cared too much to understand and help the emotions of others too much, but Izuku was different. Seeing Midoriya so out of touch and cry, it hurt and he wanted to help.

As the half-red, half-white haired teen arrived at Midoriya's room, he cut off all thoughts and took a deep breath. He had to be calm if he wanted to cheer up the other teen. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

After a few moments, he could hear faint sniffles and shuffles coming from inside the room before the door opened. Izuku was smiling but his eyes were puffy and his smile wasn't bright like it usually was, "Oh, hi Todoroki! Um, is there something you need?"

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

Midoriya swallowed nervously before stepping aside, "S-sure.."

"Thank you very much," Shouto bowed the slightest bit before walking in and taking a seat on Izuku's desk chair.

Izuku closed the door and quickly strode over to his bed, sitting on the edge, "Um..Do you want something to drink? Or a snack? I have some-"

Todoroki held up a hand to cut off Midoriya, "I'm fine. I just want to talk. Why didn't you come to the common area with the rest of us?"

"I-I was doing homework?"

"We didn't get any homework today. Plus, you stated that as a question. You suck at lying. Is it about whatever had you upset at lunch?"

Izuku looked away from Shouto, staring down into his lap, "..Yes..." There really was no point in lying. Especially when Shouto left everyone just to come check up on him.

Todoroki frowned even more when Izuku broke their eye contact, "Midoriya...Do you...maybe want to talk about it?"

The green-haired teen shook his head, his voice already betraying the fact that his eyes were welling up, tears threatening to spill over, "I-I can't..." There was no way he could tell Shouto about All Might possibly dying soon or the fact that he failed to save the girl Eri that he learned was being experimented on.

The fire and ice hero rubbed his neck, unsure of what to do. He took a few deep breathes before standing up and taking a seat on Izuku's bed, right beside the upset teen, "You don't have to tell me specifics..Just a general idea without names?"

Midoriya tensed up the slightest bit when Todoroki sat beside him but quicky relaxed, taking a shaky breath before speaking, "T-there was someone that needed help...A helpless little girl and I just..I-I was told I had to let her go with some bad guys a-and now she's being hurt by them...I-I should have gotten her when I had the chance but i-it could have been worse if I had but still...T-then the other thing..Someone who I love a-and admire m-may die soon..they promised they w-wouldn't but...I-I can't help but to worry...The little girl...someone I consider family...I-if they die..." Izuku just broke down and started to sob loudly.

Shouto stared in disbelief. This is what Midoriya has been holding inside all by himself? No wonder he was so distant in and out of class. His emotions were falling apart and he wasn't really allowed to speak to anybody about any of it. He continued to stare at the shaking boy beside him. Todoroki could feel his own heart breaking for his friend and crush. It was awful seeing someone who was usually so joyful and strong-willed completely breaking apart in front of him. Yes, Midorya cries quite a bit, but Shouto has never seen him cry like this. Without really thinking, he grabbed Izuku in a tight hug, practically pulling the small teen into his lap.

Izuku made a small surprised noise and spoke through his sobs, "T-todoroki! I-I'm going to get your clothes all dirty!" He tried his best to pull back, trying not to get tears and snot on the other's clothing.

Shouto just held him closer, finally pulling Izuku completely into his lap, "Shhh it's fine Izuku...I don't care at all..Just let me hold you like this until you feel a bit better, alright?"

Midoriya was taken aback when Todoroki used his first name but quickly nodded, "O-okay.." He buried his face in the shoulder of the taller teen and continued to cry, holding onto him for dear life.

After a good thirty minutes of Izuku crying and Shouto just whispering soothing, calming things into his ear, Izuku had calmed down and was still holding Shouto.

"How are you feeling?" Shouto asked quietly, rubbing Izuku's back.

Midoriya sniffled and pulled his face away from Todoroki's shoulder, "I-I feel a bit better...I-I'm sorry for making you stay here a-and miss hanging out with everyone.." Despite having freed his face from bi-colored hair teen's shoulder, he still refused to look at him.

Shouto still spoke quietly, "Izuku...please look at me."

Midoriya looked up slowly before his breath caught in his throat. As he looked at Todoroki, he was greeted with a rare smile.

"I...I like you a lot Izuku. I would much rather spend my time with you, making you happy than letting you suffer up here all alone." The faintest of blushes was making it's way across Shouto's cheeks.

The sadness Izuku had been feeling faded a bit more as his embarassment began to take over, "W-wait, you what? Y-you like me?"

Todoroki nodded like it was obvious, "Of course. I wouldn't say so if I didn't. That's why I've been calling you Izuku instead of Midoriya. I thought that you would get the hint."

Midoriya's face went a dark red, "R-really!? I thought y-you were just saying it to say it! I-I don't even call you by your first name!"

"Well, you can start now."

"I-is it really okay?" Midoriya looked at Todoroki nervously.

The taller teen nodded once again, "Yeah. You like me too, right? Ever since the sports festival I think you've liked me." He honestly hadn't noticed himself, but Kirishima had a big mouth and pointed it out to him.

Midoriya squeaked and hid his face behind his hands, "Geez! It was that obvious!?"

Todoroki chuckled slightly and pulled Midoriya's hands away from his face and placed his forehead against the green-haired teen's forehead, "Can you say my name please?" It sounded like a simple request but with the way the mood had changed, they both knew it meant more than just saying a first name. It would be the beginning of a romantic relationship. Midoriya closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip in thought for a few moments while the other boy waited patiently for a reply.

After a few moments, Izuku spoke quietly, "S-shouto..." His face was pink as he opened his eyes to meet Shouto's two differently colored eyes.

Shouto smiled a bit more, "Thank you," and with that, he closed the distance and softly kissed Izuku.

Izuku blushed darker as he returned the gentle kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart, "I-I know everyone was going to sleep down stairs but...I want to stay up here tonight..But I...I-I don't want to be alone...Please stay with me?" He closed his eyes tightly, too nervous for the response to look at Shouto.

There was a small chuckle and Izuku felt lips against his forehead, "Of course. Whatever to help make you happy."

Izuku opened his eyes and smiled his bright smile, "Thank you Todo—Shouto!" He curled up against his new boyfriend. It was going to take a bit more practice to call him 'Shouto' instead of 'Todoroki'.

Shouto held him close and smiled as Izuku yawned, "You must be tired. Let's sleep, alright? All that crying wiped you out."

Midoriya just nodded and smiled as Todoroki just flopped over onto his side on the bed, still holding the green-haired teen to his chest. Without another word, the two fell asleep, holding onto one another tightly.

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you all really enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! They always make my day! ^u^ Hope you all have a wonderful day/night! Bye for now!


End file.
